Forbidden Territory
by Scifan
Summary: This is a birthday present for MrsB. John and his team find an secret Ancient lab, off world.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Territory

Forbidden Territory

Earlier in the day, Radek discovers a planet in the database, but there isn't any information about it. Sam asks for John and his team to check it out. They detect some strange readings while doing a flyover in the jumper; the team decides to look to see what is causing them. John, Ronon, Teyla and Rodney walk through the dense forest, hoping to find the source soon.

"Are we almost there yet?" moans Ronon.

Rodney glances over his shoulder and gives him a smug look.

"Yes, we are almost there," he says sarcastically.

A serious of beeps go off on his tablet, to indicate that they are nearing their destination. A camouflage of bushes covers a plain rock wall. Rodney looks disappointed and puzzled.

Continuing to push buttons on his computer, "Hmmm. I don't understand. It should be right here."

Ronon chuckles, "Looks like Radek is messing with you again."

Rodney raises a finger, but doesn't bother to look at anything but the readings in front of him, "No. There's something here."

"Can you be mistaken? You have been wrong before," John asks with a mocking tone.

Teyla notices something on the wall and points to it. "Is this Ancient writing?" she questions with some uncertainty.

"Yes, yes it is." Rodney smiles as he looks back at John. "It says…." He pauses.

"What does it say Rodney," John snaps a little as he grows impatient.

Rodney looks confused, "I believe it says, _Forbidden Territory_."

John sighs, "Great Rodney! It's an ancient _Keep Out_ sign."

Rodney is about to say something else until John leans up against the wall. A hidden entrance appears.

John is startled and glances over to Teyla and Ronon with a disconcerting look on his face.

"See, I was right," he huffs.

He is about to walk through the threshold when Teyla pulls back his arm, "You do not what is in there, Rodney."

"I agree, Rodney. I have a uncomfortable feeling about this," John adds.

"You didn't feel this way just a second ago. Matter of fact, you were just mocking me," Rodney retorts.

"That's before the invisible door appeared and the warning doesn't help… We are talking about the Ancients here, Rodney," John snaps back.

"I say we let Rodney go in first. This way if anything happens, he'll get it first," Ronon says with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Rodney responds childishly.

"Fine!" John grumbles. "I'll go first, since it opened when I leaned up against the wall." He gives one last sigh and walks in.

As they walk in, lights begin to automatically come on and reveal and a secret, Ancient lab. In the corner is a stasis pod and a person still in it. They all look around in amazement.

John walks over to the stasis pod and wipes away the dust on the glass. A strange feeling passes through him and he stumbles backwards.

He turns around and looks at the team with bewilderment on his face.

Teyla looks at him with concern, "John? Are you alright?"

John examines at his hand with a small smirk. "It worked," he says barely audible.

Ronon looks worried now, "Sheppard?"

John is about to open his mouth to speak, but a look of extreme pain comes across his face. He grabs his head as he drops to his knees. He looks up to Teyla with pleading eyes before he blacks out and collapses.


	2. Chapter 2

--

--

Ronon, Rodney and Teyla wait patiently in the infirmary. They have already informed Sam about what happened and agree to file their reports once John was deemed to be ok. Sam informs them that most likely, Woolsey will eventually come down and ask for all the details. They grumble to express their complaints. She knows that they are not happy with dealing with him most of the time, but they felt a little better that he was willing to wait 'til John was awake.

While John is unconscious, Keller runs a series of tests. They reveal that there is an increased activity in his brain. She is still not sure why, but she is fairly confident that it is the reason why he has not waken up yet. Sam finally gets a chance to come to the infirmary and Keller relays the information to both her and John's team.

Not long after the news from Keller, John begins to wake up. He stays stiff and still, only his eyes looking around. As his team, Keller and Sam approach him they notice his strange behavior.

"John, how are you feeling?" asks Sam plainly.

John sits up, looks at them all and around the room with a confused look on his face. He glances back at Sam, "Where am I?"

"You are in the infirmary," Keller answers with a tone of concern.

"The fixtures on the wall…" he pauses. "Am I in Atlantis?"

Teyla breaks a small smile, "Yes, that is right."

"That means it worked." Everyone looks at each other with confusion. "The fail safe for the city. I made sure it was fixed after Dr. Weir…"

"Whoa, whoa…" Rodney begins. "What are you talking about? You didn't do that Sheppard. Janus did."

"Exactly. I'm Janus," he says with confidence. "When your friend… John is it? I assume he is the one with the gene that Dr. Weir mentioned to me."

He pauses slightly after noticing the astonished expressions on their faces.

"When he touched the stasis pod my consciousness was able to go into his. I believe it was too much for him to take all at once, hence the pain and unconsciousness. I programmed the pod to do that…"

"Why?" Ronon asks simply and smugly.

"I was afraid that my fellow Alanteans would try to stop me. They did not always approve of my experiments and inventions. This way I was able to control them briefly until I was able to put my consciousness back into my body and explain what I was trying to do."

"And that would be?" Rodney slowly asks.

"To eliminate the Wraith. That is, if they still exist," he replies impassively. "Perhaps if Dr. Weir was here I could explain it to her as well."

A somber silence fills the air and heads hang low.

"She died last year," Rodney states sadly. He can see the questioning look on Janus's face. "By the replicators that you designed to kill the Wraith."

They can see Janus's grievous expression, "I am truly sorry to hear that. I rather enjoyed her company. She was a wonderful woman."

Before anyone else can say another word, Woolsey walks in the infirmary with a pleasant look on his face. "I have come to see how Colonel Sheppard is doing and to give you good news that tomorrow will be my last day of command. Colonel Carter, as you all know will be taking over," he says in a cheerful tone.

The lack of response from everyone is an instant sign that something is wrong. He looks at Sam, "Is the Colonel alright?"

Sam sighs, "Well… not exactly. It seems that when he touched the stasis pod in the lab, Janus' consciousness went into him and maybe the reason why he blacked out."

Woolsey's once pleasant face, became serious looking, "Janus. Why does that name sound familiar?" It finally comes to him. "Isn't that the same name as the one who helped Dr. Weir?"

"No. It's not the same name, it's the same person," Rodney corrects. "He says that he has a way to get rid of the Wraith."

"Really?" Woolsey remarks with a small smile.

"Yes, but I really need to get back to my lab. I fear that the longer I stay in this body, the more life threatening it could be," Janus states firmly.

Sam looks at Woolsey for an approval. Woolsey looks at Janus earnestly, "Well, if you can help Colonel Sheppard and eliminate the Wraith, then by all means please do, but I hope you don't mind that he teams comes along."

"No, I do not mind at all. Thank you," Janus replies.

Ronon helps Janus out of the bed and the head towards the puddle jumpers.


	3. Chapter 3

--

--

When they get back to the planet, Janus is weaker then before. It takes both Ronon and Rodney to bring him through the dense wood to the hidden lab.

"Can I ask you why you put yourself in stasis?" asks a nervous Rodney.

"And what about this weapon you have to destroy the Wraith," Ronon jumps in.

"Well, for the first question, I needed time," Janus begins to answer.

"Time?" Teyla questions.

"Time to see if things would get better before I do anything against the Wraith and though some things have improved…" says Janus.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How do you know what has been going on with the Wraith?" Rodney interrupts. "You've been with us the whole time and not once did I see you use anything to learn about the Wraith."

"Through John Sheppard's memories. I can recall them, including his thoughts and feelings," Janus responds plainly.

"Really?" Rodney asks with a higher pitch to his voice. Janus nods yes.

"So, what is this weapon?" Teyla tries to get back on the subject.

"It is not actually a weapon, but a means to go back in time and make sure they never come into existence," says Janus.

An instant hush comes over the team and soon all eyes are cast on Teyla and see her head hanging low. Janus feels moisture coming from his eyes and down his face. With a curious look, he wipes it off and examines it. He turns his gaze back to Teyla.

"You are part Wraith?" he says with surprise.

Teyla looks up and sees tears coming downs the face of the man that has never showed them before. She has seen John show sadness in his eyes, but never tears.

Janus can see the question in her face, "He has deep, strong feelings for you." He pauses. "I do not know why he feels the need to conceal them from you, but he is truly saddened by what will happen to you… and your son."

Rodney looks upon John's face. "What do you mean he has deep, strong feeling?" he begins to question until it dawns on him. "Oooohh."

They finally get to the lab. Janus begins to adjust some buttons on some of his machines and devices, he shuts down the stasis pod and is able to leave John's body and back into his own. Janus steps out of the stasis pod.

"John?" Teyla asks cautiously. He nods slowly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he says feebly.

She can tell that he was lying. His face is pale, his voice sounds weak and he didn't have the strength to get up on his own.

John looks at Janus, "We are not doing this?" He looks at Teyla briefly before looking at Janus again. "We're not changing the timeline."

"John," Teyla says softly. "If it means that we save many lives, then we have to. To not do this because of me and my son would be selfish."

From the look on his face and the quickening of his breathing she knows that he doesn't like it. He hates when she is right.

"I can show how things will change," Janus speaks up.

"Really? You can do that?" Rodney asks in a surprised tone.

Janus reveals another room with a platform with a consul in the middle of the room. He motions them to step on with him.

A beep goes off on the tablet that Rodney is holding, "John, we need to get you back to Atlantis. You're bio-signs are…"

"No, Rodney!" John orders.

"But if we don't you'll…" Rodney tries to finish.

"It doesn't matter Rodney. If times change, we won't be here," John interrupts to say.

"What were you going to say, Rodney?" asks Teyla.

Rodney is about to say something, but John's piercing glare stops him.

John motions Ronon to carry him over to the platform, "Show us Janus."

They all get on, but Rodney stops Janus before he starts.

"How is this going to work and what if thing become worse?" Rodney asks with worry.

"It is very complicated to explain and I believe I can put it back the way it should be if need be. I suggest that you stay on the platform though. You won't be affected by the timeline unless you step out of this protected area," Janus simply states.

Janus waves his had over the consul and see a holograph display of the Pegasus galaxy.


	4. Chapter 4

--

--

John and his team stare in awe.

"By a mere thought I have been able to alter time," Janus says proudly.

He touches a planet on the imagery and it reveals it to be a lush and productive world.

Teyla is amazed, "That world has been known to be poor and desolate place."

"Where shall we go next?" asks Janus.

"Sateda," Ronon speaks up.

He touches the planet for Sateda. It shows it to be similar to the previous world. Janus has them move around the area and finds Ronon in the altered time. It shows him in more civilized clothing, married to the women he loves and few children. He is happily playing with them.

John squeezes Ronon's shoulder slightly, "That's great buddy."

Teyla and Rodney smile at the sight.

"Where next? Janus queries.

"Athos," Teyla says quickly.

They go to Athos, but find a depressing sight. The people look bleak and tired. They are still farmers, but they are also slaves. A group of men in uniforms make John and his team gasp in shock. The Genii are their captors.

They see Halling fall to the ground from plain exhaustion. A Genii soldier kicks him down even farther. Teyla wants to go to him, but Rodney hold her back.

"Get up!" the angry voice booms. "Lord Kolya demands that you work faster!"

John's face contorts with rage, but changes quickly when they see the face of the one that attacked Halling.

"Jinto." Halling pleads. "I am you father."

"Shut up old man! Would you rather have this miserable life like you?" Jinto says with spiteful tone.

Halling hangs his head, slow shakes it and replies sadly, "No, I do not."

"That's enough!" John tries to shout.

"No, there's one more place," Rodney says sadly. "Atlantis."

Janus selects Atlantis and expects to see his people still there and thriving, but it is obvious when he sees the expedition crew there that they must have still left for some reason.

They see in the gate room that Kolya is standing in front of Rodney, Weir and John. John is on his knees and a gun pointed to his head.

"How were you able to use the city's chair and fire its weapons?" Kolya says sternly.

"I don't know," John replies.

With one look to the soldier holding the gun, he commands him to pull back the hammer.

"Ok, I'll tell you!" Rodney shouts frantically. "He has a certain gene that lets him."

"Shut up McKay!" John roars back. He looks at Kolya smugly. "It still won't help you. I'd die first before helping the likes of you."

"I'm sorry to hear that Major Sheppard," Kolya replies coldly.

A bang rings threw the room and John collapses onto the floor.

Teyla gasps loudly and begins to cry after seeing the horrible sight. Ronon and Rodney turn their heads away with solemn looks.

"I… I do not understand. It was suppose to be better," Janus, says deeply surprised.

"No matter what you do, there will always be an enemy," Ronon wisely responds.

"Ronon was the only lucky one," Rodney expresses.

"No I wasn't. I noticed a Genii uniform in the corner of the room," he replies regrettably.

"Then, may I suggest that you fix everything they way it was. This way all will be fine and we continue what we have been doing to deal with the Wraith," Teyla speaks clearly.

Rodney and John exchange a quick, but suspicious look.

Teyla sees the look and becomes worried, "What?"

John tries to fake a smile, "It's nothing." He turns his gaze to Janus. "Can you fix it?"

"It is already done. I am deeply sorry that it did not work," Janus apologizes.

Ronon feels John's body collapsing underneath his strong grip, "We need to get Sheppard to the infirmary."

Rodney swallows hard, "It's too late for that."

"What? What do you mean it's too late?" Teyla ask with an anguish tone.

Rodney can't even look at her, "I think Janus being in his mind took a lot out of him." He takes a long pause.

"McKay!" Ronon booms.

"His health has increasing failing since we've been here. I'm sorry, but by the time we get to the jumper… it will be to late."

"Don't be mad at him. It was my choice not to say anything," John says in a feeble voice.

Ronon eases him to the floor to let him lie down. Teyla quickly goes to be with him as Ronon walks away to rage.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Teyla pleads.

"There was no point. If the time altering worked, it wouldn't matter," he tries to say plainly.

"Not only that, but what about your feelings for me?" she begins to cry. "If I only knew, I would have told you that I feel the same."

John smirks, "That's what I get for being to cautious." His look turns more serious. "I'm sorry Teyla. I was afraid you didn't feel the same and I didn't want that to jeopardize our friendship."

She lowers her head and he knows that she understands. His eyes being to become heavy and she sits him up to cradle him in her arms.

"I love you, Teyla. I think I always did," he says barely audible.

She brings him closer and hugs him tight. She whispers in his ear, "I always loved you too."

She hears him give his last breath and his body go limp. Tears flow from her eyes and silent fills the room.

"You can fix this," Rodney points to Janus.

"That is right. I can just go back and fix this, but I have to make some adjustments so that we do not repeat the same events," Janus says as he quickly moves around his lab.

He gets on the platform and smiles at them, "It has been a pleasure meeting you. You shall not see me here the next time and I will make sure all my data will not be available." He turns his gaze to Teyla, "You do know that neither one of you will remember how you feel for each other."

Teyla nods her head with a sad smile, "Yes, I know. I will have to wait until he is ready."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Radek," John says as he pats him on the back

"Hey Radek," John says as he pats him on the back. "Did you find any new planets in the database for us to explore?"

"Not yet. There was one that looked promising, but it mentions that it has some unknown poisonous creature on it. Though, I don't see that this creature is anywhere else…" Radek rattles on.

"Well, it sounds like we get a break today. Thanks Radek," John pats him again before hurrying away.

John works his way to one of the piers and finds Teyla there. He sees her staring out to the ocean and taking in the air. As he gets closer she is startled when he clears his throat.

"I'm surprised to see you here. Is this one of your hiding places?" he asks jokingly.

She smiles, "No. It is strange. I had an odd feeling that I should come here today."

John gives her an uneasy look, "I don't know who wrote it, but I received a message on my laptop today telling me to come here as well."

"Did it say anything else?" she asks as if she knew it would.

John hesitates for a while.

"John?" Teyla looks worried.

"It says," John finally answers.

"_I have seen you die in an altered reality and you did not express your feelings for her until it was too late. Do not wait until you are dying to tell her how you feel. "_

Teyla looks uneasy, "That is odd. I wonder what that is suppose to mean and who." She begins to giggle. "I bet it's a joke. It is probably Rodney or Ronon."

"It's not from one of them," he struggles to continue. "It was written in Ancient"

Teyla releases a nervous laugh, "Then the message could have been meant for one of them."

He sighs, "No, it was addressed to me. I had to ask McKay decipher it…"

"See, it was him. There are very few that know the language," Teyla interrupts trying to rationalize the whole thing.

" According to him, it was written in an older version of the Ancient text that he didn't know even existed." John stays looking serious, "It's true though. I shouldn't wait any more." He takes Teyla's hand. "I…"

He lets go of her hand, starts pacing and rakes his hand through his hair.

Teyla reaches out to stop him from pacing, "John, what is it? You are scaring me." She remembers the words in his note. "Are you ill…are you dying?"

John abruptly looks up at her, "No…no, I'm not dying. Nothing like that."

He walks up to her and gently cups her face, "I love you."

He kisses her gently and at first, Teyla is caught off guard, but she doesn't resist and kisses him back. He takes his time to enjoy her sweet lips.

She pulls away with a smile, "I love you too. Remind me, if we ever find out who left me that note, to thank them."

"Oh! That was the other weird thing I forgot to tell you. It said it was by Janus," Teyla gives him a curious look. "We believe it's the same Janus that put Elizabeth is stasis."

"Are you sure?" she asks nervously.

"No, not really, but it makes sense since he was an inventor. Who knows what he made or did to see an alternate reality of me or anyone else," he says simply.

"And what if Rodney tells others?" Teyla questions him with a smirk on her face.

He chuckles, "I'm not worried about people knowing about how I feel about you any more, but for fun… I said that I would have the cook add lemons to all the dishes in here, even the dessert."

They laugh, sit on the pier and cuddle close together. They stay there until the sun starts to get closer to the horizon.

"I'm glad that I didn't have to wait another year for you," Teyla winks.

They both stare at each other with a gleam in their eyes until the give into a slow and gentle kiss.

The End.


End file.
